


Level 3. Челлендж. Cardiowave 2020

by fandom Cardiowave 2020 (fandom_Cardiowave_2020)



Category: Flёur (Ukraine Band), Music RPF, Оля и Монстр (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, Cover, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cardiowave_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Cardiowave%202020
Summary: Данная работа является фем-косплеем на песню Flёur - Маятник Вечности. Все здесь присутствует - и кофе из пластмассовых стаканов, и сам маятник...
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Косплей на песню "Маятник вечности"




	2. Кавер на песню Кома

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Данная глава является кавером на песню Flёur - Кома, которая не вошла в альбом 2006 года "Все вышло из-под Контроля".   
> Песня была подобрана участниками команды, аранжировка создана при помощи программы FL Studio и плагина Kontakt 5 (библиотеки Hyperion Strings и Lunaris Pad)

[fandom Cardiowave](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-cardiowave) · [Кома (кавер для ФБ)](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-cardiowave/koma-kaver-dlya-fb)


	3. Кавер-пародия на Оля и Монстр - Жертва

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Данный кавер является пародией на песню Оли и Монстр - Жертва. Текст был создан самостоятельно участниками.

[fandom Cardiowave](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-cardiowave) · [Жратва (кавер-пародия для ФБ)](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-cardiowave/zhratva-kaver-parodiya-dlya-fb)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Текст песни:
> 
> Нанизаны звуки на тонкую нить  
> Ты мог бы эклером меня накормить  
> Меня это вовсе не будет смущать  
> Я может быть даже смогу прожевать...
> 
> Сломалось печенье в ночной тишине,  
> Я съесть бы могла больше порций вдвойне  
> Не сопровлялась я тирамису,  
> Ждала пока тортика мне принесут
> 
> Не жалей муки на пирог  
> Моя кровь вишневый сок,  
> Моя кровь - клюквенный мусс  
> Я голодная, я щас нажрусь
> 
> Когда наконец ты сливки взобьешь,  
> Когда ты в бисквиты засунешь свой нож  
> И выложишь крем у меня на спине  
> И что-то ещё приготовишь на мне
> 
> Ты голоден, хмур, ты не можешь кормить,  
> Возьми мой комбайн, чтобы тесто месить  
> Сварии мне вареники, вылей в дуршлаг -  
> Я так голодна, что согласна и так
> 
> Не жалей муки на пирог  
> Моя кровь вишневый сок,  
> Моя кровь - клюквенный мусс  
> Я голодная, я щас нажрусь
> 
> Не бойся, не мучься, ты не одинок  
> Я рядом с тобой - ложка джема у ног  
> И пара обглоданных вишнёвых костей  
> Невинная жертва любимых сластей
> 
> Не жалей муки на пирог  
> Моя кровь вишневый сок,  
> Моя кровь - клюквенный мусс  
> Я голодная, я щас нажрусь  
> 


End file.
